Ferris Wheel Heights
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After riding the Ferris Wheel with N, Hilda gets an unexpected surprise from Bianca, who ends up riding with her. Alas, poor Hilda.


**Ferris Wheel Heights**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This one, well... I couldn't resist. You know the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City, right? You know that time when you go up there and N tells you what he's really doing, right? Where certain things with certain NPCs happen, right? Well... I did this for lulz and as a 'what if'. And yes, I had to stick in that certain thing that I didn't expect to explode in popularity. Why? Because as embarrassing as it is, it somehow caught on, and even though I'm a bit disappoint, damn am I proud. So yeah, that out of the way... enjoy. No seriously, enjoy. Freaks.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

N and Hilda both got out of the ferris wheel at the same time as they were about to part ways. Heading to the western direction, both N and Hilda were halted by Bianca, who huffed and puffed as if she ran all the way over there to meet up.

"Well, this is a rather... shocking surprise..." Hilda commented as he had a confused look on her face, glancing at N and then back at Bianca.

N rubbed his chin as he observed Bianca, taking note on how she looked. "Oh... I suspect that's your friend Bianca, right?"

"Well... yeah... that is..." Hilda sighed as she lowered her head in shame, remarking in disappointment.

Bianca giggled as she got over her exhaustion and waved at N. "Oh hey! Green hair guy! You're kinda cute..."

N felt awkward as he stepped a bit back, feeling something off about Bianca. "...Yeah, thank you... I don't need to be complimented on my handsomeness." Shaking his head, N turned to Hilda, smiling as he proclaimed goodbye. "Well, until we meet again, Ms. Hilda."

"But wait! N!" Hilda exclaimed as she watched N leave, who left the amusement park area of Nimbasa City and headed westward, turning north around the Gear Station. Hilda growled as she shook her fists, snarling at Bianca, "Way to go, Bianca! Coming in at the wrong time yet again!"

Bianca shrugged as she quickly placed her hands on her hips, retorting, "Well, excuse me for running late! You know how hard it is running in these shoes?" She then smiled as she raised her right hand, pointing upwards. "And besides, I was kinda hungry anyway. The Gear Station had lots and lots of sweet sweets, and bean burritoes!" She then rubbed her stomach with both of her hands, which started growling in a low pitched volume. "In fact, I don't find sweets blend in well with spicy things..."

Hilda facepalmed as she looked up at the ferris wheel, pointing at it. "Look, do you want to catch a view up there, or anything?"

Bianca's eyes sparkled as she squealed, grabbing Hilda's hands. "Oh boy, do I!" She then rushed into the cabinet with Hilda, the door closing as it rose into the clear blue sky. Looking out of the window, Bianca sighed as she admired the great view, while Hilda was trying not to feel dizzy. "Isn't it just great? High in the sky, all alone with just you and your best buddy?"

Hilda's stomach began to grumble as Hilda covered her mouth, her face slightly green. "Urp... yeah... why did I agree to this...?" She had forgot that moments ago she has rode with N, his sexiness making her forget that she was air sick.

Bianca turned around, squealing as she sat down right next to Hilda. "Oh, Hilda, I don't want this to end! I just love how comfy these seats are!" She then patted them, noticing the bright red color as she smiled. "They're comfy and in fashion! Isn't it great?"

Hilda continued grimacing. "Yeah... next thing you know, they'll change to violet..." She tried to avoid looking out of the window, but she could not be able to close her eyes.

Bianca was about to say something esle, but then she felt something in her stomach. "Oh wait, hold on, Hilda..." Bianca then closed her eyes as she leaned foward, placing both of her hands on her wide hips. Bianca farted loudly, shaking the cabinet for twelve seconds, much to Hilda's horror as she tumbled back and forth. Giggling after letting out a loud poot, Bianca sat back down, patting her butt in pleasure.

"Whew! Those burritoes may make me very gassy, but I love eating them just for that!" Bianca lampshaded as she giggled innocently, letting out one more cute little poot. "I just love letting out farts! Eh hee hee!"

Hilda sat back up, holding down her hat as she was able to resist the odd smell. "Yeah... that's great, Bianca." She folded her arms in a disgruntled manner as she complained, "Oh, how much longer are we gonna be up here?"

Bianca thought about it, then she shrugged, replying, "Gee, Hilda, I don't know. We could be up here for quite some time."

Back at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel, several wild Emonga were playing around, sparking some mechanical parts of the control pad. One trouble making female Emonga went too far, as it zapped the mechanism controlling the speed of the ferris wheel. The ferris wheel started moving at an incredibly slow pace, to the point where it seemed like it has halted. Bianca and Hilda both gasped, as Bianca let out another loud fart that exited her scrumptious rear end.

"Oh my! Did you hear that loud mechanical noise!" Bianca screamed as she began trembling with fright, rubbing her arms together, "It was so loud and creepy... but at least we're safe... at the top... which will take a while to get down..."

Hilda grimaced too, as if having air sickness was bad enough, it was the ferris wheel going ever slower, and stuck up inside the cabinet with Bianca, who had gas from the bean burritoes. "Yeah... this is some pleasure..." She glanced out of the window to the left, sighing, "I just wonder how N is doing..."

Down below, N was walking down Route 5, doing some pondering about Hilda as he stayed in the shadows. He turned around, looking up at the high rising Ferris Wheel one more time as he shrugged, turning around and continued walking.

**THE END... or is it?**


End file.
